You Matter
by mynameiskatyandiswat
Summary: Callie goes thorough thick and thin with the Foster family. Experience the relationships Callie has made with each person of the family, as she goes through some tough times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello best friends! Here I am, presenting you my first story,**_ You Matter_**. This is my version of the ABC Family hit show, The Fosters. My story can and will get confusing at times! If this story gets good reviews, I will make other stories, and continue this one as well. Remember to review and leave opinions and requests for chapters or other stories! ENJOY!**

Callie pushed the covers off her body, and lifted herself off the bed. She lifted her arms up and stretched to the side as she quietly yawned. She looked at her surroundings, Mariana was still sound asleep. She went to her duffel bag which was filled of the very limited, junky clothes that she first arrived with at the Fosters household with. She strolled to the bathroom trying to make as little noise as possible. She entered the bathroom, and proceeded into taking a nice, hot shower. Once finished she went down stairs, and sat on the couch. She hadn't really been getting any sleep for the past few days. She knew what was bothering her, but didn't dare tell a soul. She used the fact that she was getting any sleep to get ready before everyone else, giving her as much time as she needed. She had so many things to think about, so many things going on. Her problems ranged from the adoption, to some new Liam problems that she hadn't told anyone about, and didn't plan on doing so any time soon. She glanced at the clock_, 4:23_ AM, was displayed on its screen. As far as Callie knew, no one knew about her little escapades. That is, except moms. They knew how she woke up around 4:00 AM, and would sneak downstairs. This time, Lena and Stef decided to see what Callie would do. Little did they know that Jude would be joining them as well. Lena and Stef were ready to leave their room and venture downstairs, instead, when they opened the door, they heard someone washing their hands in the bathroom. Thinking it was Callie, they waited inside the room, with the door opened the tiniest bit, so that they could see. To their surprise it was Jude. Instead of walking back to his room, he went downstairs. Very curiously, Lena and Stef followed him downstairs. "What do you think they are doing?" Stef whispered. "I don't know, but I think it's about time we find out", Lena whispered back. They crept down the stairs to find Callie staring at the wall, and Jude right behind her. Callie still didn't notice that Jude was in the room. Stef and Lena hid nearby to see what was going to happen. They saw Jude quietly walk over, in front of Callie, while saying, "Hi Callie". "Jude what on Earth are you doing here? It's 4 in the morning! What could possibly be so important" Callie hissed. The realization dawned on her as she stared at the boy's face. She quickly responded, "Jude.. Did you have a nightmare?". The boy nodded his head up and down, on the verge of tears. Callie quickly engulfed him in an embrace, stroking his hair. Both Lena and Stef had a perfect view of both of them. Callie brought Jude to the couch and asked, "What happened?". He responded, "I was thinking of all the houses we had been in before, and how now, here, with the Fosters, we are finally going to have a chance at a real family. And then it hit me. Everything you struggled with, everything you endured for me. All the abuse you received for me. You were my family for a long time now, and it bothers me that I have caused so much trouble. And now, with the adoption, since the court said there was a great chance only one of us would be able to go through with the adoption process, and how you are volunteering for me to have my case first, it just shows how much you care about me. And it makes me sad, because what if I get adopted, and because of me, the court doesn't let moms adopt you, then we won't be family". Callie pulled the boy closer and stroked his hair, "Don't think like that Jude. Yes, I will agree with you, I did put you first for a long time now, but do you want to know why?" "Why?" Jude responded. "Because when our birth mom died in that car accident, the last thing she told me before she passed away, was to make sure that you were in a safe home, with people who would love and care for you. And for all these years, I never found a perfect home. Until we came here, and I knew I had it a gold mine. And after that, I thought it was over, my life goal, what I worked on since age 10, was complete. The best part was that not only did they want you sweetie, but they wanted me as well. Other than you, these are the first people that I actually love and care about, and they actually love me as well. I understand if you are worried about me not getting adopted, but until you are legally part of this family, you will always be my priority". The moms looked at each other, the same thoughts about have brave Callie is, running thorough both of their minds.

**Ok that is it for Chapter 1. I guess this is kind of the prologue, sorry if it seemed boring, but most stories are boring at the beginning. The reason I made mine the way it is, is because it will get really complicated in the future, and you need to understand EVERYTHING. My chapters will usually be A LOT longer than this! THANK YOU FOR READING, I ASSURE THE EXCITEMENT, FAMILY MOMENTS, BALLIE FEELS, AND LIAM MOEMNTS WILL BE COMING SOON! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW LEAVING YOUR OPINION OF REQUEST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, the reviews you left were really sweet, and I appreciate all of them greatly. Unfortunately I have bad news. I was having trouble with my account. It was hacked apparently so I got an email from FanFiction advising me to make a new account. I successfully made a new account, because I don't want any more problems with this one. Anyways my new pen name/account is **_**stuckbeingkaty. **_**I will be continuing this story on there, but at the moment I have another story posted for you guys**_**. You Matter**_** will be transferred there shortly. Hopefully you continue to read my stories on my other account. Sorry for the trouble**

**[**_**You Matter**_** will be transferred between today and tomorrow, until then you can read my new story which is a series of drabbles that revolve around Callie and the Fosters]**

**Hope this want too much trouble, and I hope to see that continue reading on my other account **


End file.
